million_livefandomcom-20200214-history
My Pace☆My Way
My Pace☆My Way (マイペース☆マイウェイ) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 07 single. The song is performed by Noriko Fukuda and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui and composed as well as arranged by Ken Masutani. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater 1 ~ Week Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #My Pace☆My Way (マイペース☆マイウェイ) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Noriko Fukuda～" #Kimi Omoi Birthday (君想いBirthday) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Sayoko Takayama～" #Chiisana Koi no Ashioto (ちいさな恋の足音) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Karen Shinomiya～" #Nageki no FRACTION (嘆きのFRACTION) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Azusa Miura～" #Kawaranai Mono #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Yukkuri demo nashi, isogu demo nashi Doko e mukau demo nashi SUKUUTAA wa kakenukeru Kyuujitsu o ki mama ni machi o Guuzen o tanoshi mitai no zakka o sagasu mitai ni Michi o iku no ga sukinan da yo ne, RITORU TSUURINGU! (I can run my way) Watashi-rashi-sa nante watashi no hoka ni dare mo wakannai Sonna no shouganai! Sore demo ii n janai? MAI PEESU MAI UEI tte ne (I can run my way) Kigaru ni oikoshite kudasai, onaka suite kita yo Tsugi ni mitsuketa, KAFE ni hairokka Tanoshimi ga mata fuetan da! Mukai kaze mo nashi, oikaze mo nashi Wari to yoku aru hanashi Konna hi ni wa kakenuke you Kanjiru yo jibun no kaze o "Taikutsu" to "nan ni mo nai" wa onnaji imi janai tte Wakacchau kara suki na no kamo ne, RITORU TSUURINGU! (You can run your way) Anata-rashi-sa nante watashi wa nani hitotsu mo wakannai Soriya sonna mon janai? Dakara tte kankei nai! MAI PEESU MAI UEI desho (You can run your way) Mou chotto raku ni shite ii n janai? Hohaba wa minna chigau yo Nanika mitsuketa? Kondo oshiete Tanoshimi ga mata fueta yo ne! (I can run my way) Watashi-rashi-sa nante, jitsu wa ne…watashi datte wakannai! Dare datte sou janai? Dakara sagasun janai? MAI PEESU MAI UEI o ne (We can run own way) Deatta guuzen ga oshiete kureru kara ne, ii n janai! Motto mitsuketai! Demo kiraku ni ne MAI PEESU MAI UEI de ikou |-| Kanji= ゆっくりでもなし、急ぐでもなし どこへ向かうでもなし スクーターは駆け抜ける 休日を　気ままに街を 偶然を楽しみたいの　雑貨をさがすみたいに 道をいくのが好きなんだよね、リトルツーリング! (I can run my way) わたしらしさなんてわたしの他に誰もわかんない そんなのしょうがない!　それでもいいんじゃない? マイペース☆マイウェイってね♪ (I can run my way) 気軽に追い越してください、お腹すいてきたよ 次に見つけた、カフェに入ろっか 楽しみがまた増えたんだ! 向かい風もなし、追い風もなし わりとよくある話 こんな日には駆け抜けよう 感じるよ　自分の風を 「退屈」と「なんにもない」はおんなじ意味じゃないって わかっちゃうから好きなのかもね、リトルツーリング! (You can run your way) あなたらしさなんてわたしは何一つもわかんない そりゃそんなもんじゃない?　だからって関係ない! マイペース☆マイウェイでしょ♪ (You can run your way) もうちょっと楽にしていいんじゃない?歩幅はみんな違うよ なにか見つけた?こんど教えて 楽しみがまた増えたよね! (I can run my way) わたしらしさなんて、実はね…わたしだってわかんない! 誰だってそうじゃない?　だからさがすんじゃない? マイペース☆マイウェイをね! (We can run own way) 出逢った偶然が教えてくれるからね、いいんじゃない! もっと見つけたい!　でも気楽にね マイペース☆マイウェイでいこう♪ |-| English= Even if I can't slow down, even if I can't speed up, Even if I don't know where I'm heading, My scooter will zip through The town freely during my day-offs Like enjoying this chance, like searching for goods I like to go on the road, little touring! (I can run my way) Not knowing everyone besides myself is very like me Such things couldn't be helped! Even then, isn't it okay? It's "my pace☆my way", isn't it♪ (I can run my way) Please feel free to go on ahead, I'm hungry And then I found and go into a cafe My enjoyment increased again! Even with no headwind, even with no tailwind It's quite an old story I'm dashing through these days Feeling my own wind "Boredom" and "doing nothing" don't have the same meaning I like to know about you, perhaps? Little touring! (You can run your way) You not knowing a thing about me is very like yourself Well, isn't this okay? Even then, I don't care! It's my pace☆my way, I guess♪ (You can run your way) Isn't it okay to relax for a bit? Everyone goes at different paces Did you saw something? Please tell me now My enjoyment increased again! (I can run my way) The truth is... I still don't know myself! It's very like me Isn't that so, everyone? So isn't it what you're looking for? It's my pace☆my way! (We can run own way) We met because you tell me about this chance, isn't that great!? I want to see more things! Even if you take it easy Let's go with my pace☆my way♪ Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 07 (sung by: Noriko Fukuda)